Story
by arbitrarygirl
Summary: Every couple has one. Not all of them are great. Some have drama, angst, and violence. Some are easy. That's when Ben gets concerned. Fluffy one shot. All human. Rated M for subject. No lemons.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, you know...

**Story**

"Hey _Love_, are you busy?"

Ben winced not looking up at her. He knew what that tone meant - that she had done something very mean to her laptop again.

"No, you need something?" he asked hesitantly, still staring at his desktop computer.

"My laptop did that blue screen thing again..."

"Again?" he swiveled around to finally look at her. _Damn that fan fiction site._

"I'm sorry," her voice cracked, and her eyes were red.

"It's okay. Can you bring it in here?" He couldn't be mad with her - not when she was obviously this upset about it. He turned back to his computer, saving his work and exiting out of his programs before properly shutting it down.

Then he fumbled in his drawer of CDs until he found the stack labled _Angela 2011 1/12_. He cursed pulling out the backup hard drive he kept just for her. It took _twelve_ discs to reboot her system.

"Thank you," she set her laptop on his desk. He couldn't help but smile at her; she was just too cute when she thought she was in trouble and especially when she was wearing his clothes for bed.

"No problem, Hon. How about you go lie down for a bit and I'll come wake you so you can really thank me..." he wiggled his eye brows at her, dragging his hand up her leg and under the hem of her/his boxers.

He was rewarded with a laugh, a beautiful smile, and a slap on the arm. She _did_ leave him alone to fix her computer, and he went to work.

It didn't take him very long to finish since this was the eight millionth time he's had to do it.

_Okay more like fourth... _

After hooking up her hard drive and checking for bugs, he looked at her bookmarks. He was curious. _Really_ curious. She was always reading some story - she loved those vampire books. He couldn't really say anything. He was just as addicted to comic books, and it had never bothered her.

_But comic books aren't killing my computer..._

She wouldn't mind if he just browsed. He would just look at a few stories...

...

...

...

...

He wiped his eyes as he properly shut down her lap top. He stayed up all night reading, and he was really surprised that Angela would read some of that. He blinked at his watch stretching out his arms and got up to get ready for work.

He hadn't gotten any sleep. He would usually call in sick, but he needed the distraction. His mind was in overdrive, and it was all very troubling.

...

"You okay, Ben?"

"Huh," Ben opened his eyes to see his friend Edward leaning over the cubicle wall that separated them.

"Hmmm, yeah. Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Rough night?" Edward frowned. He'd never seen his friend like this; he hoped it wasn't marital problems.

"Huh kinda..." He didn't know what to think of last night - this morning. He knew that it made him sick to think that Angela wasn't... _satisfied_. Those stories were filled with dirty talking, bondage, threesomes, drugs, really odd positions and other kinky stuff that he'd never imagined.

_Did she want... that_? He thought it had always been good. _Apparently not. _

And the worst part was _story_. The ones he'd read were packed with drama, romance, and angst. They were all these epic tales of love. Their story was kinda clichéd - high school sweethearts, married after college, both working jobs to pay for their house. There had never been anyone else for either of them. The sex he could fix. Their story... There wasn't anything he could do.

"You wanna get some coffee?" Edward offered in guy code to talk.

"Yeah..."

Ben waited until they were on the street outside their building before asking, "How'd you and Bella meet?"

_Not everyone had a good story._

"Um well, you know my sister Alice, she... was Bella's wedding planner when she was engaged to a deuce…"

"She was engaged when you met?" he gaped. _How did I not know this?_

"Yeah I had to drive Alice around for a couple of days because she had a root canal and she was knocked up on painkillers. But she couldn't reschedule this appointment with a couple and the bakery... and she was there with her fiancé. We both liked the strawberry cake with lemon buttercream icing. The deuce liked the chocolate..." he smiled smugly.

"So she broke up with him because of cake?"

"No," Edward laughed. "He was a deuce! I didn't mean for it to happen. I remember one day I was just helping her with the wedding planning, and then the next day I wanted it to be our wedding... I told her, and then I didn't see her for two weeks. She showed up one day, told me she broke up with the deuce, and we got married three months later..."

"Wow, I had no idea." _Shit that was _story_, right there_.

"Yep, how'd you meet Angela?"

"We've been together since high school - we grew up together."

"That's great. I wish I'd gotten to Bella sooner. She was such a cute kid. She-"

"Have you ever had sex with dude?" Ben blurted out causing Edward's steps to falter.

"Uh um, oh, um no... I guess at some point in life everyone... gets... curious about..."

"No, no, noooo," he lowered his voice. "It's just - Ange has been reading fan fiction about those vampire books and..."

"Ah yeah," Edward grinned. "Bella reads them too. She's shown me a few too."

"Have you - do you guys… do _some_ of that?"

"There's nothing wrong with experimenting. We've never done anything extreme, but we've tried different positions and we used her vibrator a couple of times and-"

"Okay thanks," Ben nodded, shuffling his weight and feeling really uncomfortable.

"You're thinking she wants to try," Edward asked, watching his friend.

"I don't know what to think," he sighed. He'd thought about it too much.

"Communication is the key to any relationship," Edward rolled his eyes as he spoke. "It's true. Great communication - great sex."

"I thought we were having great sex," Ben muttered, earning a few weary looks from passersby. "I mean, it's great for the both of us."

"Maybe she's just curious, just ask her about it. Hell, you _asked_ me."

"Yeah okay, thanks. Sorry, this will never come up again."

"No problem, man."

Ben spent the rest of the day trying to focus on his work, but every now and then a thought would stray to sex. Now he was more worried about the sex than the story.

_Fuck me... Okay, the sex we can work on. It'll be okay..._

Ben started thinking on romantic things he could do for his wife. He missed the good, obvious ones - how they met, first date, first time they made love, the proposal, first anniversary. Their fourth anniversary was coming up in a few months, but that was too obscure. He was too late.

He could do something else. He could write a story - one of _those_ stories for her. But there was no way he could do that. English was his worst subject in school; it would turn out to be very bad porn. Plus he couldn't use _those_ words. He couldn't say them out loud - hell he couldn't even think them. He used harmless terms like dick, penis, vagina - and then wet, warmth.

_Cock... Pussy..._ He blushed, covering his face in his hands. He was such an idiot.

He could write something else...

A song?

A poem?

A list. A list of things he loved about her. It was easier and less cheesy - just enough so he wouldn't die of embarrassment and he didn't have to use words like _lovebox_ and _phalus member_.

He worked on his list for the rest of the work day. He'd planned on typing it up when he got home, but being sleep deprived he crashed on the couch...

He woke up to the sound of crunching. He finally peeked one eye open when he realized it must have been Angela eating. He jerked upward when he saw her reading something at the other end of the couch. _His list_.

"Is this for your android?" she chewed another baby carrot.

"What?" he sat up, wiping the sleep from his face.

"You know, your android - the one you said you were going to make one day."

"I don't have enough resources yet."_ God, look at her remembering my nerd stuff from high school. _

"You would if we sold the house..."

"No, without the house we wouldn't have a lab to build it in." _She would like one, I bet. Hell I might like that…_

"Ah right... what is _stages of sexiness_?"

"Well there's cute sexy, adorable sexy, and hot sexy. Like when you play Halo and you get really into it – that's adorable sexy."

"Wait, this list is about _me_?"

"Yes," he snorted.

"Oh...you think I have a good nose? Why did you make a list? Is there... A list of bad stuff too?" she asked, flipping the page over.

"No, just... Are you happy? With our life?" he stared down at the carpet. This was not how he planned this conversation going.

"Yes," she frowned at him. "Aren't you?"

"Yeah, everything's great. It's just... last night I read some of those fan fiction stories and... we're nothing like them. I'm worried that you're unhappy because we don't have scary sex, and we don't have story."

"What is _scary_ sex?"

"You know, submissive, bondage stuff and threesomes _with two dudes_ and drugs."

"Of course, you would read _those_," she laughed with an eye roll. "I don't read everything on that site. I don't want a crazy sex life. We have a good sex life - at least I thought we've been doing amazing on our own..."

"Me too! I mean it _is_ amazing," he sighed, relieved.

"And what do you mean by story?"

"Our story - like how we met and fell in love... Like those people in those stories. There wasn't this deep romantic struggle to have what we have."

"That doesn't mean what we have isn't... true love or whatever you want to call it. Ben, I never wanted that dramatic crap - half that stuff isn't real. It's _fiction_. We've been so lucky and we do have a story. I love our story. Everybody wants a _story_ like ours."

"Really? You're not just saying this to make feel better? Because I can be more romantic!"

"Ben, you already are. I guess you don't even know it... You always make sure I have my cereal in the mornings, and when I have a rough day you draw me up a bubble bath, and you rub my feet when we watch tv-"

"But that's just me taking care of you."

"And you say things like that. I'm so lucky to have you," she wiped at her eyes.

"Ange," Ben scooted down next to her. "You know I'm lucky too, right? I've known that since the day you said you'd go to prom with me."

"There you go again, being sweet…" she scoffed.

"I'm sorry for bringing all this up," he tucked her hair behind her ear. "I just got worried."

"No, it's good. We should be able to talk about anything."

"Great communication is important," Ben smirked, remembering Edward's comment.

"You know, I was thinking earlier… there's an easier way to make an android," she grinned, sitting up straighter.

"There is?"

"Yeah, we could grow one…"

"How do you grow – oh… really?" He couldn't help but grin at the idea.

"I've been thinking about it a lot lately," she nodded. "I mean we're in a good place financially, and I can work from home anyways. And we're-"

"Hey… you don't hear me complaining, do ya?"

"So you want to?"

"Of course, I want to have a baby with you," he hugged her. He didn't know what to do with the swelling feeling in his chest. He just hoped she could feel it.

"Really? So we can start trying?"

"Let's get to trying," he laughed, kissing her.

* * *

><p>AN: more procrastination, another oneshot. :)<p>

I hoped you like it, I've always wanted to do a Ben/Angela oneshot. They deserve some good fluff.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
